1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring an origin of a moving section in a robot, wherein the origin of the moving section with respect to a reference section is measured in an industrial robot, the moving section of which is rotatably secured to the reference section, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the industrial robots, in an articulated robot of a coordinate transformation processing type, in which positioning data are given by a cartesian coordinate system, reference positions of the moving sections of the the cartesian coordinate system, i.e. origins, for example, vertical positions.
In consequence, during the manufacturing and assembling, specific moved positions of the moving sections with respect to the reference sections are definitely determined as origins by use of a special jig and the like, and thereupon, the moving sections move, receiving positional data referenced from these origins.
However, when it becomes necessary to replace a component of the robot such as a motor with new one after the robot has been operated, the moving section must be removed for repairing, and moreover, the origin of the moving section must be measured in reassembling the moving section after repairing. To overcome this problem, heretofore, there has been practiced that coincidence marks are provided on the moving section and the reference section previously in the stage of manufacture, and, during reassembling, these coincidence marks are visually brought into register to measure the origin of the moving section. However, it is impossible to accurately measure the origin, and the special jig and the like, which have been used in the stage of manufacture, are required again.